dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (The Batman)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City. He saw his parents get murdered in front of him when he was a child and spent several years training in various forms of martial arts, and honing his detective skills so that he could protect Gotham from crime, becoming the vigilante Batman. Biography ''The Batman vs. Dracula ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Batgirl Begins Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham City commissioner James Gordon, took it upon herself to adopt her own costumed identity – Batgirl. While keeping her identity safely hidden from her father, Barbara aided Batman in stopping her former friend Poison Ivy from terrorizing the Chlorogene corporation. Batman was reluctant to accept Barbara's aid, and provided little encouragement, but the enthusiastic youth persevered and continued to assist Batman as his unofficial partner. After several harrowing adventures, including one which required Batgirl to man the Bat-Bot armor, Batman finally accepted her as his partner and provided her with her own utility belt. The Joining Some time later, Bruce discovered that Wayne Industries had begun secretly distributing alien technology to different locations across the world. While investigating the matter, Batman encountered a shape-shifting Martian who called himself John Jones. After a brief fight, Jones proved to him that he was actually here to aid the Batman and warned him of an encroaching alien armada called the Joining. As predicted, the Joining entered Earth's atmosphere and attacked Gotham City. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Jones and the Gotham City police department fought valiantly against the aliens, saving as many lives as possible. They were finally able to repel the invasion by way of a satellite relay system. Although humanity proved victorious, Gotham City suffered tremendous collateral damage. This event proved to Batman that he could be more effective by combining his efforts with other like-minded heroes. At John's behest, he joined a team of super-heroes called the Justice League. The Batman/Superman Story ''To be added ''Lost Heroes ''To be added Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Friend and teammate. *Alfred Pennyworth - Friend and teammate. *Dick Grayson/Robin - Partner. *Barbara Gordan/Bargirl - Partner. *Ellen Yin - Friend and teammate. *Ethan Bennett - Friend and teammate. *The Joker - Enemy. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Friend and teammate. *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Friend and teammate. *The Joining - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''The Batman vs. Dracula'' - Rino Romano **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (cameo) *TV Movies (4 films) **''Batgirl Begins'' - Rino Romano **''The Joining'' - Rino Romano **''The Batman/Superman Story'' - Rino Romano **''Lost Heroes'' - Rino Romano Gallery TBvDBatman.jpg TBvD Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne as seen in The Batman vs. Dracula. Bruce Wayne (The Batman)4.jpg|Bruce Wayne during the same nightmare as usual. Bruce Wayne (The Batman)5.jpg|Bruce breaks free from Dracula. Batman (The Batman).jpg|The Batman.|link=The Batman: Lost Heroes Batman (The Batman)2.jpg|The Batman faces Superman.|link=The Batman/Superman Story Batman (The Batman)3.jpg|The Batman disables the Joining's ship.|link=The Batman: The Joining See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:The Batman vs. Dracula Characters Category:The Batman: Batgirl Begins Characters Category:The Batman: The Joining Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Story Characters Category:The Batman: Lost Heroes Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters